1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and, more particularly, to a display apparatus configured to easily fix a circuit to a metal plate member arranged at an inside or outside of the display apparatus while employing a honeycomb core.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a honeycomb core exhibits a heat dissipation or heat insulation function in accordance with a honeycomb structure thereof. The honeycomb core is interposed between a pair of thin plate-shaped members, to provide reinforcement.
When such a structure employing a honeycomb core is used as a cover bottom in a display apparatus, to fix a circuit, there may be several restrictions in circuit fixing because thin plate members are coupled to opposite sides of the honeycomb core.